Andres
Andres is a very clumsy guy with a very sympathetic and caring personality. He's always trying to get girls to ask him out, as he falls in love easily. At the beginning, he used to be part of the "cool crowd", because he used to hang out with Ludmila, Naty and Leon, but as the series goes on, he became more independent, yet he's still Leon's friend. Later, he eventually gets forced to work for Gregorio as his sidekick after he was caught being the one behind Ludmila's attacks. Andres is portrayed by Nicolás Garnier. Personality Andres is not a bad guy, it's just that he can't find his own way and sometimes people try to lead him down the wrong path but in the end he always does the right thing. He's very bubbly and he can sometimes drift away into his own little world when people are talking to him, but he is always convinced about all his acts. He is very secure of himself but very sensitive. He can sometimes get confused and mix up the wrong thing to do with the right thing to do but any harm he causes is never intentional. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Andres is a clumsy, dizzy, funny, but nice guy. He is Leon's best friend and a part of the "cool crowd" at On Beat Studio . It is revealed that he is a sporty guy, a good wrestler and a good singer too, but not that good of a dancer. He sometimes gets the wrong idea on what people say and he learns from his mistakes, but he is still the same clumsy and zany boy. Part 2 To be added 'Season 2' Part 1 To be added Part 2 To be added Relationships Family Laura Sister Andres loves his sister, Laura, very much. He always tries to protect her from other guys and he would never let her date someone. When Maxi wanted to be her boyfriend, Andres got really mad and he organized a wrestling match, and he said if Maxi could beat him, then he could date Laura. Maxi did end up beating Andres, but Laura said that she would never date someone who had hit her brother. Friends Leon Best friend Andres and Leon are best friends, even though they are very different from each other. Andres is the only guy that doesn't really have a best friend, but Leon is the only one that can understand him and cheer him up when he's sad. Leon is one of the coolest guys at the Studio, and he could have anyone he wants as a friend, but he chooses Andres. Maxi Ponte Friend Andres and Maxi are good friends. They used to be enemies when Andres was part of the 'cool crowd' along with Ludmila, Leon and Naty but they become friends when they take part in a wrestling match together. Maxi sometimes explains things to Andres and helps him to understand them. Trivia *He can play golf. *His best friend is Leon. *He had a stuffed sheep called Toby, but later on, Ludmila destroyed it. *He didn't know where his heart was located (whether it was located to the right or to the left). *He mentioned that his middle name is Calixto. *He falls in love very easily. *He thinks all the girls have a crush on him. *His sister is Laura. *He used to be Gregorio's spy. *Tomas pushed him into a rubbish bin once. *He has kissed Ludmila. *He's not very clever as it is seen in many episodes. *He can play drums. *He loves animals and he has said that when he was younger he wanted to be a veterinarian. *Leon often has to repeat things to Andres many times before he actually gets it. *When Leon first said that he was going to break up with Ludmila, Andres asked if he could date her. *He mentioned that he has a cat named Carlomagno. *The meaning of Andres is 'strong, manly, brave'.Meaning of Andres. *In the Dutch version of Violetta, he's called "Andreas". *He really wants to get a girlfriend he just can't find the right girl. *He gets confusted very easily. *He is part of a band called "All For You", with Leon, Maxi, Broduey and Napo. *He is loyal to his friends, as shown when he broke up with Malena because Maxi and Broduey were single. *It is possible that he is long-sited as he wore glasses when he was backstage at one of Rafa Palmer's concerts. *He believes in ghosts. *He often gets the wrong end of the stick. *He used to have a blog called "The Doctor Of Love". Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters